The Dream Within
by Ildera
Summary: Just a selection of songfics about a pairing we all know and hopefully love.
1. The Dream Within

Okay, none of this really belongs to me. Snape, Hermione and Neville are all property of J.K.Rowling. (Do you seriously think if Snape was nine, I'd share him with you guys?) The song is 'The Dream Within', by Lara Fabian, and belongs on the soundtrack to 'Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within'. Happy?  
  
This sort of came to me at about midnight last night, and I decided I had to write it down. Please R/R - flame me, I don't care! I need criticism to get better at this.  
  
Are you sitting comfortably? Then I'll begin . . .  
  
*~*~*  
  
The Dream Within  
  
  
  
Free the dream within  
  
The stars are crying a tear  
  
A sigh escapes from heaven  
  
And worlds end  
  
  
  
She sits at her desk, slowly helping that idiot Longbottom when she thinks I'm not looking. It no longer bothers me to see her disobey my orders. Perhaps I should warn her again, for the sake of the class, and my reputation, if nothing else. I watch her from across the room, afraid to approach for fear I will disclose some measure of my feeling for her.  
  
  
  
Breathe the dream within  
  
The mystifying  
  
  
  
Again I ponder exactly how and when her beauty and wit captivated me. It seems so strange, the insufferable know-it-all has blossomed into the object of her Professor's desire. Why did I ever call her that? She has a mind to match my own, the thirst for knowledge is almost tangible. What has happened to me?  
  
  
  
We tremble and spin  
  
Suspended within  
  
Look beyond where hearts can see  
  
Dream in peace  
  
Trust love  
  
Believe  
  
  
  
She is looking over at me. I feel my features settle into that hated mask of cool indifference I must always wear when speaking with her, as I make my way over to her desk. Glancing over her work, I note that, as always, my love has created the potion perfectly. I smile inwardly, feeling a surge of affection for the upturned face before me. She never disappoints me.  
  
  
  
We tremble and spin  
  
Suspended within  
  
  
  
I hate it when she looks at me like this. Those cinnamon eyes, searching my own as if trying to uncover my secrets. She always looks slightly afraid when I speak with her, it cuts straight to my heart, and yet I cannot soften my approach. I allow a cold sneer to shape my face.  
  
'Well, Miss Granger' - how I hate calling her that - 'it seems the divine muse has granted you knowledge yet again.'  
  
Her face relaxes, almost into a smile. I feel my heart quicken, willing the smile to appear, to curve her soft lips. Nothing. She has seen my expression and quickly composes her features, much to the disappointment of my beating heart. I glance about, and see the curious faces of her Gryffindor compatriots staring in surprise at me. It would appear I have been too soft.  
  
'However' - her eyes turn upwards to mine again. Oh my love, forgive me - 'Twenty points from Gryffindor for helping Longbottom, Miss Granger, when you have been specifically ordered not to.'  
  
  
  
Feel the dream within  
  
The voices calling a song  
  
A prayer from deep inside you  
  
To guide you  
  
  
  
A groan runs through the classroom. She looks at me, hurt that I would do this. She should know me by now. But how I wish she could hear my heart, what it calls to her in the darkness of the night. Hermione, my love, be mine forever. Come and thaw my cold exterior with the fiery warmth of your love.  
  
  
  
Be the dream within  
  
The night is shining  
  
A flame on the wind  
  
Salvation begins  
  
  
  
Perhaps, one day, she might. Years from now, when I, no longer a Professor, and she, no longer a student, will meet, perhaps then I will find a way to tell her of my longing. But no, such dreams are madness. I am old enough to be her father, and hated by her for my cruel ways to her House. She could never love an old miser like me.  
  
  
  
Look beyond where hearts can see  
  
Dream in peace  
  
Trust love  
  
Believe  
  
We tremble and spin  
  
Suspended within  
  
  
  
I hear the bell, and bark the homework, my eyes never leaving her hurt face. Believe me, my heart, I never meant to hurt you. But she cannot hear. She stands and slowly packs her things, unaware that, among her books and supplies, there lies a treasure beyond calculable worth, a treasure that only she will ever have. My heart.  
  
As she reaches the door, something makes her turn to find my eyes upon her once more. I long to shut the door, to take her into my arms and show her my love. She haunts my dreams. But I know that she will never accept me as a lover, never in a thousand years.  
  
  
  
Free the dream within  
  
The stars are crying a tear  
  
  
  
She turns and slips from view, leaving me with the shards of my slowly breaking heart. As much as I long for her, I know this can never be. I must watch her leave, and make a life for herself without me. I must stand aside as she finds love in another's arms, as they enjoy the touch of her skin, the caress of her lips.  
  
  
  
A sigh escapes from heaven  
  
  
  
She must never know how I love her. Never.  
  
  
  
And worlds end . . . 


	2. Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely

This was intended to be a one off, but since you all decided you liked it so much, I thought why not?  
  
(I love you guys, you made my day! I got to write this instead of going to my aunt's golden wedding! Yay! Oooh, I'm evil ;-))  
  
So, err, disclaimer! None of this belongs to me, got it? The song belongs to some people, they call themselves the Backstreet Boys, can't think who they are!  
  
And the characters - well, you know, guess! 'Cos you sure wouldn't be reading this if you hadn't read the books or seen the film!  
  
Are you sitting comfortably? Then I'll continue . . .  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely  
  
  
  
So many words for the broken heart  
  
It's hard to see in a crimson love  
  
So hard to breathe  
  
  
  
He's staring at me again, that dark possessive gaze that makes it hard to concentrate. I lean over and point Neville in the direction of the Mandrake, daring him to say something. He'll have to tell me off soon, it's been three days with no detention now. I wonder if he's ill? It's not like him to treat Slytherin and Gryffindor the same.  
  
  
  
Walk with me and maybe  
  
Nights of light so soon become  
  
Wild and free, I could feel the sun  
  
Your every wish will be done  
  
They tell me  
  
  
  
It used to worry me, the way he sits and watches me when he thinks I'm not looking. Somehow, it doesn't anymore. His eyes, once so forbidding and distant, are soft and warm on occasions, when I'm fast enough to catch him staring. Briefly I wonder what he is like, underneath the I'm-A-Professor- Don't-Mess-With-Me exterior. What would I have to do to get under his skin?  
  
  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely  
  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with?  
  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
  
There's something missing in my heart  
  
  
  
I've finished the potion, first as always. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to get something wrong. I look up and meet his eyes boldly.  
  
Oh, he's slipping. That strange lonesome look that lives just behind his eyes was on his face for a moment, before he saw me. I watch him walk over, so confident in his dungeon. So predatory. I feel like I'm being hunted. He gives my work a cursory glance, seemingly indifferent to the fact that it's perfect again. But I think I'm beginning to see behind the mask of the Professor, to the man beneath.  
  
  
  
Life goes on and it never ends  
  
Eyes of stone observe the trends  
  
They never say, forever gaze upon me  
  
  
  
I gaze up at him, searching his eyes in hopes of seeing something other than my nemesis. He intimidates me, and I'm sure he knows it, playing on my fear as he would a harp. He sneers at me. Oh, God, I've done the wrong potion, haven't I?  
  
'Well, Miss Granger' - I hate it when he calls me that, it makes me sound like my primary school secretary - 'it seems the divine muse has granted you knowledge yet again.'  
  
I feel my entire body relax. I almost smile, remembering just in time that he's watching me, waiting for something that he can fault with my work. He looks so forbidding when he frowns like that; it's hard to believe that he is a real person with real feelings.  
  
He looks around, and notices the looks Ron and the others are giving him. I stifle a giggle; they are absolutely gobsmacked. It's almost as if they can't believe their ears. I don't blame them. I'm having trouble taking that compliment in myself. He turns back as I wipe the grin off my face.  
  
'However' - here we go. Hang on, Hermione, no pain, no gain - 'Twenty points from Gryffindor for helping Longbottom, Miss Granger, when you have been specifically ordered not to.'  
  
  
  
Guilty roads to an endless love  
  
There's no control, are you with me now  
  
Your every wish will be done  
  
They tell me  
  
  
  
I barely register the groan that runs through the classroom as I gaze up at him. I can't help but feel hurt that even he would do this to me. I should know him by now. Christ, Hermione, did you really think he'd be pleasant to you? You're better than his Slytherins, of course he won't be. I just wish he'd act like a person sometimes. I want him to know how this feels.  
  
  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely  
  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with?  
  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
  
There's something missing in my heart  
  
  
  
Maybe he does. Maybe he's been through so much hurt and pain, the only way he can justify himself is to give it to others. Then again, he might just be a cold, unfeeling bastard with a heart of stone, like Harry says. I don't know.  
  
I have a little fantasy I've never told anyone. Years from now, when I'm out of Hogwarts, and he's back on our side, we'll meet up, and I'll discover the human side to my cold-fish Professor. We might even fall in love. What am I thinking? He's old enough to be my father, and he hates Gryffindors. He couldn't ever love an insufferable know-it-all like me. He'd see no difference.  
  
  
  
There's nowhere to run  
  
I have no place to go  
  
Surrender my heart, body and soul  
  
  
  
The bell goes, and I jump, realising I've just spent the last few minutes gazing into his eyes. His dark fathomless eyes. Snap out of it, girl. He barks the homework, two scrolls on the potion we just did. I stand and slowly pack my bag, wondering if I have the courage to speak to him alone. Just something simple, like 'Do these potions work, Professor?' or 'What does mugwort do?' Do you love me?'  
  
I roll my eyes as I walk out, stopping by the door to listen to my internal struggle. He's still watching me; I can feel his eyes on my back. I turn, and see him standing where I left him, looking at me with a strange longing in his eyes. So much had happened in this one lesson, I can hardly believe it. I've seen my Professor go from most hated individual to lust object in under an hour. Maybe I'm ill. Or maybe, I'm growing up.  
  
  
  
How can it be you're asking me to feel  
  
The things you never show  
  
  
  
I turn and hurry into the corridor, hoping to escape the sensations that are boiling inside me. What if he does feel something for me? Nothing could ever happen, we're too different, not least in age. What would the boys think? Two more years and he'll be out of my life. I'll be able to move on, get a job. Fall in love.  
  
  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely  
  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with?  
  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
  
  
  
But I'm already in love. And he'll never know.  
  
  
  
There's something missing in my heart . . .  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
Ripper, what's your email address? I like you, your comments are very helpful. What do you think of this chap? 


	3. When I Live My Dream

Hey guys, I'm back! Thank you all sooooooo much for those supportive e- mails, they gave me a lot more confidence for the trip. Which was fantastic, by the way, so no worries there. Aren't Irish licensing laws wonderful?  
  
Anyway, the song ain't mine, it belongs to the God of Original Music, Mr David Bowie, and therefore, much as I would like to, I can't claim the credit for it. (Darn!)  
  
Again, as for the characters, if you don't know whose they are by now, go to the first chapter and read the disclaimer there, for goodness' sake! I can't be writing this silly thing every chapter, you know!  
  
Are you sitting comfortably? Then I'll continue . . .  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
When I Live My Dream  
  
  
  
When I live my dream I'll take you with me  
  
Riding on a golden horse  
  
We'll live within my castle, with people there to serve you  
  
Happy at the sound of your voice  
  
  
  
Quidditch. How I hate this game. Still, my House insists that I come to every match, even the ones they don't play. And it's snowing. Wonderful.  
  
As always, I am in the perfect position to watch my love as she interacts with her friends. For someone who spends so much time in the library, she does have a great deal of friends. They probably only spend time with her so they can pass their homework assignments without much work.  
  
  
  
Baby, I'll slay a dragon for you  
  
Or banish wicked giants from the land  
  
  
  
She looks perfectly in her element, wrapped up against the cold so only her face is visible. I catch myself quickly as I begin to sigh, it would not do to be caught staring. I glance around my fellow Professors, and notice the old fool Dumbledore is grinning at me. I scowl and look away. Trust him to guess what's going on.  
  
  
  
But you will find that nothing in my dream can hurt you  
  
We will only love each other as forever  
  
When I live my dream  
  
  
  
I look back over at her, and see the little minx is frowning at me in puzzlement. I realise I'm still scowling and stifle an inward groan. Instead of relaxing my features, I deepen the scowl, just to show her that I'm still unchanged. How I wish I didn't have to do this. She must know how I hate hurting her.  
  
As my scowl reaches her, she smiles at me, and I feel all the defences I have put up against her melt. My heart is hammering in my chest, and I long to return the smile. I bask in the warmth of her supposed affection. But she has turned away, and I am left in the cold stark contours of my own heart and mind, where affection is just an idea, never to be offered to me.  
  
  
  
When I live my dream, I'll forgive the things you've told me  
  
And the empty man you left behind  
  
  
  
I have begun to dream about her, her deep cinnamon eyes, her long chestnut hair. In my dreams, I am never her most hated Professor, but a well-known and trusted friend. She comes to me for advice and guidance, and I can give it with a light heart and a smile. Then, as she turns to leave, I drop a light kiss on her forehead. Always in my dreams, she blushes and leaves, it never goes any further. I wake feeling refreshed, and happier than I have been in a long while.  
  
  
  
It's a broken heart that dreams  
  
It's a broken heart you left me  
  
Only love can live in my dream  
  
  
  
It would appear that the Seekers have found the Snitch. The students have become infinitely noisier. Even McGonagall is jumping up and down, shouting at Potter to get the Snitch. A commotion on the Gryffindor stand catches my eye.  
  
Longbottom again. He has leant too far out, and is now hanging, by his ankles, fifty feet above the pitch. Two of the Gryffindor boys are holding him. Hermione, my Hermione, she has gone pale. I feel my stomach lurch. She is frightened for him, and I will not have her frightened unnecessarily. I mutter a quick levitation spell, and set the bumbling idiot back on his feet, slipping my wand back into my robes before anyone notices.  
  
I'll wish, and the thunderclouds will vanish  
  
Wish, and the storm will fade away  
  
Wish again, and you will stand before me  
  
While the sky will paint an overture  
  
And trees will play the rhythm of my dream  
  
  
  
She saw me. As she raises a hand in salute, I feel torn. I want to acknowledge the act to gain her respect, but if I do, I will have taken credit for something I didn't really want to do. I nod quickly, and return my attention to the game. From the corner of my eye, I see her smile secretively. What is she up to?  
  
  
  
When I live my dream, please be there to meet me  
  
Let me be the one to understand  
  
When I live my dream, I'll forget the hurt you gave me  
  
Then we can live in our new land  
  
  
  
Well, surprise, surprise. Potter got the Snitch. Is that exciting? The irritating child is flying around, holding it aloft like some trophy to be proud of. I feel my gaze drawn again to the Gryffindor stand, where Hermione, my love, is leaping up and down, and cheering as loudly as she can. Her whole face has lit up with joy, her eyes shining with pride for her friend, and I suddenly feel ashamed of myself. Of course it is something to be proud of, they know nothing of the world outside Hogwarts. They don't know the dangers they will have to overcome in the first years they spend alone. How will my heart's desire cope with the rigours of the wizarding world?  
  
  
  
Till the day my dream cascades around me  
  
I'm content to let you pass me by  
  
Till that day you'll run to many other men  
  
But let them know it's just for now  
  
  
  
As we rise to leave the ground, a sharp pain shoots through my arm, making me fall heavily back onto the bench. My left arm. Dumbledore and McGonagall are at my side in an instant, lifting me between them, and supporting me as we make our way back to the school. The students are all around us, and I force my features from a grimace of pain into a snarl, directed at anyone who tries to look closer. Please, I pray, not now. Not so soon.  
  
  
  
Tell them I've got a dream  
  
And tell them you're the starring role  
  
Tell them I'm a dreaming sort of guy  
  
And I'm going to make my dream  
  
  
  
As we slip into Dumbledore's office, I chance to look down the corridor, and there she is. Her eyes are full of tears and her face as white as a sheet. Whatever is the matter with her? McGonagall sees her and goes over, asking the girl what her business here is. I strain to hear.  
  
'Please, Professor,' - she sounds so afraid, I want to hold her in my arms until the fright goes away - 'will Professor Snape be all right?'  
  
Stunned, I turn away, blocking out Mcgonagall's answer. She is worried about me? Oh, my love, if only you knew what strength you have just given me. I feel that I could face anything now, secure in the knowledge that even just one person cares what happens to me. And it is you, my love, my Hermione.  
  
McGonagall assures her that I will be fine and walks back to me. As Hermione turns the corner, she looks back at me, and slowly a hesitant smile comes to her lips. She is trying to give me hope.  
  
  
  
Tell them I will live my dream  
  
Tell them they can laugh at me  
  
  
  
But, my heart, I already have the hope I need. The hope that you will come to see me as a friend, a trusted companion. That we will share our thoughts as equals. Just like my dream. For I would be content with that. Just knowing that you were unafraid to speak to me, to tell me your deepest thoughts would make me a very happy man. Another wave of pain sweeps over me, and I fall into darkness.  
  
  
  
But don't forget your date with me  
  
When I live my dream 


	4. Why

Okay guys, this is your lot. I've become distracted with another fic I'm writing so if you want more of me you'll just have to read that one. It's called 'A Father's Love', and guess what? It's Harry Potter, too.  
  
Of course, if you want more of this, you'll just have to wait a while, and I'll see how the Muse takes me.  
  
Right. The song belongs to none other than Melanie Chisolm, and I really don't think I need to mention who the characters belong to, do I?  
  
Are you sitting comfortably? Then I'll continue . . .  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
Why  
  
  
  
Why does the rain fall from the sky?  
  
How can a sugar pill take this pain away?  
  
I should have known that you would break my heart  
  
You've ended something that didn't have a chance to start  
  
  
  
Goodness me, it's cold today. I'd hate to be up there in the snow. Harry and Ron wave at me as they fly past. I laugh delightedly. They are so proud to represent Gryffindor.  
  
I glance across at the professor's stand. He's staring again. Somehow, just the knowledge that he watches me warms my cold body to the bone. Determined to ignore him for at least one day, I turn back to my friends, laughing with them at the antics the Weasley twins are pulling on the pitch.  
  
  
  
Put out the stars  
  
Rub out the sky  
  
Look to the future  
  
  
  
I snuggle further into my scarf, trying to fight back against the biting cold. My nose is frozen, I'm certain it's turning blue. It's no good, I have to see what he's doing now. Oh, my God, he's scowling at Dumbledore. What on earth is going on?  
  
  
  
Wipe the teardrop from my eye  
  
Shut out the sun  
  
Put out the light  
  
Want you to tell me how you're gonna make it right  
  
  
  
Now he's scowling at me. What have I done now? He notices my frown, and that scowl gets deeper. Unable to prevent myself I grin, biting down the laugh that rises in my throat. Now that really would offend him.  
  
I wish he would smile at me. Even just for a second, just a simple gesture to show me he is a human being. I know he feels something more than hate for me, I've seen it in his face. When he looks at me, I feel a shiver run down my back, and realise I am falling for my stern Potions Master. Shaking my head, I turn away, not wanting to see his scowl any longer. I don't want him to see how it hurts when he frowns at me.  
  
  
  
Why am I crying over you?  
  
Why?  
  
'Cos there's nothing else that I can do  
  
Why do I always look a fool?  
  
Why?  
  
  
  
A blush runs over my face as I remember the dream I had last night. He came to my bedside while I was having a nightmare, and woke me gently, his dark eyes holding such love for me, I felt safe in his arms. Then he bent and kissed me, and somehow the kiss became more, we were intertwined with each other, the touch of his naked skin sending shivers down my spine. I've never had such a vivid dream before. But when I woke, instead of feeling embarrassed, I was so totally at peace with myself, Lavender had to shake me before I would climb out of bed and dress.  
  
  
  
Wish I'd read the signs and left you well alone  
  
God, I wanna call you but I can't pick up the phone  
  
  
  
Harry's found the Snitch! As we leap up to cheer him on, I see, from the corner of my eye, someone knock Neville from his perch on the bench. I hear a scream tear itself from my throat as he tumbles over the edge of the stand.  
  
Dean and Seamus grab his ankles, but they can't pull him up. I can see that Seamus is beginning to lose his grip. In terror I search my robes for my wand, remembering with a sinking heart that I left it on the bed. Suddenly, Neville floats up, over our heads and settles on his feet, white and shaking, but otherwise all right. I scan the crowd, trying to discover who has just saved my friend's life.  
  
  
  
Put out the stars  
  
Rub out the sky  
  
Look to the future  
  
  
  
It was him. I feel an overwhelming surge of emotion wash over me as I realise he rescued Neville. What does that mean? Do I care for him? I raise my hand in a sort of salute, knowing no other way to thank him. He hesitates, then nods curtly and pretends to be enthralled in the game. I know he hates Quidditch. Everyone does. How can I thank him properly? A slow smile curves my lips.  
  
  
  
Wipe the teardrop from my eye  
  
Shut out the sun  
  
Bring on the night  
  
Want you to show me how you're gonna make it right  
  
  
  
A huge cheer draws my attention back to the game. Harry's got the Snitch! I leap up and down with my friends, laughing hysterically, and cheering him on. I know I must look ridiculous, a huge grin on my face and my hair flying, but I'm so happy for him. It always means so much when Harry wins.  
  
As we file down the steps, and out onto the frozen grass on our way back to Hogwarts, I see Professor Snape stumbling along, held up between McGonagall and Dumbledore. He looks to be in such pain, I feel tears prick my eyes in sympathy for him. Then I realise. He is holding his left arm. Voldemort has called him again and I know, from what Harry has told me, that each time he is called, the torture increases in intensity. This could be the last time I see him alive. Berating myself for having such maudlin thoughts, I hurry after them, determined to make sure he is all right.  
  
  
  
Why am I crying over you?  
  
Why?  
  
  
  
I follow them quickly through the hallways, tears rolling down my cheeks. What is wrong with me? It's not as if he even cares that I exist. They stop beside the gargoyle as Dumbledore fumbles to remember the password. I see him glance down the corridor, and he sees me. For a moment, my heart flies. He looks so concerned, I realise what a mess I must look. McGonagall strides over to me, demanding to know what I want.  
  
'Please, Professor,' - his head lifts again, and I see the worry in his eyes - 'will Professor Snape be all right?'  
  
He looks like he's been hit with a brick. His eyes glaze over, and he turns away. McGonagall tells me that he will be fine, and I'm not to worry, but I can't help it. I just know that he needs me, and I can't go to him.  
  
I wish I could tell him how much I care. How much he means to me. Because he does. I love him, and no one can take that away from me. At a loss for anything to do, I smile hesitantly at him. His lips twitch as if he wants to return the smile, but the wall closes over him, and now I'll never know.  
  
  
  
'Cos there's nothing else I can do  
  
Why do I always look a fool?  
  
Why?  
  
Oh tell me why  
  
  
  
As I walk away, I feel the fingers of despair begin to wrap around my heart. I'll never know how he feels if he doesn't survive tonight. And somehow, a part of me would die with him. Tears roll slowly down my cheeks as I make my lonely way back to the circle of light, and my friends.  
  
Tell me why . . . 


	5. Dream A Dream

It's been a while, but I'm back! It occurred to me that I kinda left you hanging with Why? so I wrote an ending. Hope you like it.  
  
Song - Charlotte Church. It certainly ain't mine! Characters - do I really have to say it?  
  
Are you sitting comfortably? Then I'll finish . . .  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dream A Dream  
  
  
  
When the night is still  
  
And the sea is calm  
  
Lonely shadow, you call upon me  
  
  
  
A hand shakes my shoulder gently. I groan and roll over, blinking in the candlelight. It's McGonagall. I feel my heart turn to ice, suddenly certain that something terrible has happened. She looks so worried and forlorn. I scramble out of bed and don my clothes, dragging a brush through my hair. Following her through the tower, I notice how silent everything is. The school has never seemed so dark and sorrowful before, and I should know, the number of times Harry and Ron have dragged me out of bed in the middle of the night.  
  
  
  
Lay by my side  
  
Fear not tonight  
  
Lonely shadow, you'll find a new light  
  
  
  
We're going down into the dungeons. That cold foreboding in my heart intensifies. Something has happened to Professor Snape. I wonder why I am being taken down there. She stops by the door to his private chambers, turning to me. I barely hear her as she tells me that Snape has been seriously injured and wishes to see me. I want to see him, I need to see him.  
  
  
  
Dream a dream  
  
And see through an angel's eyes  
  
A place where we can fly  
  
  
  
I slip into the room, unsure now what I will say. A low gasp escapes my throat as I look on him. He is lying, perfectly still, in bed, his pale face almost the colour of the white pillow he is resting against. Except for the blood. He seems to be bleeding from everywhere. I can hear his breath rattling in his throat.  
  
'Professor?' I say timidly, not wanting to disturb him.  
  
His eyes snap open, making me jump. Dark eyes, full of pain and sorrow, and something else, something familiar that is always there when he looks at me. He lifts a hand and I go to him, falling to my knees on the floor beside the bed.  
  
  
  
Ride with me upon a shining star  
  
Above the moonlit sky  
  
We will find Elysium  
  
  
  
'Hermione . . .'  
  
I look up at his bloodied face gazing down at me. There is no malice, no spite, nothing that usually marks his face in that gaze. Only sorrow and that strangely familiar emotion I have yet to identify.  
  
'I am dying, Hermione,' he rasps, coughing violently. A spurt of blood trickles down his chin. I feel tears begin to prick my eyes. No, he can't die, I won't let him!  
  
'I wanted to see you . . . to tell you . . .'  
  
He trails off, and I can hear the effort he is making to speak. I long to tell him to stop, to save his strength, but part of me knows he wouldn't listen to me anyway. A surge of love for him flows through me. He is truly the strongest person I know.  
  
  
  
Hear the nightingale  
  
Sing a lullaby  
  
Lonely shadow, you'll find a new light  
  
  
  
The tears are running freely down my face, salty tears of a bittersweet sorrow. He smiles softly, raising a hand to stroke my hair.  
  
'Don't cry,' he whispers. 'Please, Hermione, don't cry.'  
  
I swallow the sobs. Anything to make this easier for him. His hand on my hair is so comforting, and yet I know that it shouldn't be him comforting me. It should be the other way around. He sighs, his chest heaving with effort.  
  
'You are so brave, my Hermione. My brave little Gryffindor.'  
  
My heart slams in my chest. My Hermione? So many times I have wanted to hear him say that, and it only happens now, when he doesn't have any more time. I long to tell him how I feel about him, perhaps it would give him a reason to live.  
  
  
  
Dawn will be kind  
  
All will be bright  
  
Lonely shadow, rise from the darkness  
  
  
  
I can't stand to kneel there by his side and watch him fade away before my eyes. Muttering under my breath, I produce a bowl of water and a cloth and set about cleaning his face and hands. He watches me silently, showing no sign of discomfort, though I know I am not as gentle as I would like. Suddenly he grasps my hands. I look down into his eyes, and see tears.  
  
'I love you, Hermione.'  
  
My throat constricts. How can this be happening? My tears flow again, mingling with his as they drop onto his hands.  
  
  
  
Dream a dream  
  
And see through an angel's eyes  
  
A place where we can fly  
  
  
  
I kneel again, my face close to that of my beloved Severus, and whisper,  
  
'I love you, Severus.'  
  
He smiles at me through his tears, his eyes wondering. I smile back, leaning forward to plant a soft kiss on his lips. Drawing back, my heart seems to stop for a moment. He is staring at me, but there is no light in his eyes.  
  
  
  
Ride with me  
  
Above the moonlit sky  
  
  
  
He is gone.  
  
  
  
We will find Elysium . . . 


End file.
